Urban Legend
by dominusalthus
Summary: That one last stone made his tower of sanity finally collapse and tumble down into pieces. (M for gore and violence. Insane!Izumo. Read at your own discretion.)


**Urban Legend**

**by dominusalthus**

* * *

**Warning: **Slightly gore, character death, and it's kinda... sensitive... I was just playing around with Insane!Izumo, so don't be harsh to me, okay? :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of its characters.**

* * *

_So proud she was to die_  
_ It made us all ashamed_  
_That what we cherished, so unknown _  
_ To her desire seemed._

_So satisfied to go_  
_ Where none of us should be,_  
_Immediately, that anguish stooped_  
_ Almost to jealousy._

_**Emily Dickinson, Part Four: Time and Eternity,**_  
**_CXVII (1924)_**

* * *

_"Drag, drag, drag..."_

The tall man slowly walked into the hallway, a bat on his other hand while a feet on the other. He was happy that morning, thanks to his new catch, and a wide grin was plastered on his stress-aged face as he dragged the body across the floor.

_"Drag towards that sunny day..."_

His singing went louder and louder as he neared his refuge, his voice filling end to end-creeping like a viscous fluid. The weight of his third kill that day, however, was becoming unbearable and was making his shoulder hurt, so he paused for a while and slumped the leg on the other side of his body. As he pulled along, though, the victim's face was stuck on a groove on the floor-were it not for those pesky glasses he should have reached his beloved princess already.

A frown contorted his face with disgust in turn. "Friggin' fucker." Swipe-his tattered shoe met the head of the man whose body was trailing behind him-and problem solved; the frames fell off and it became unstuck from the crimp, the bartender trudged forward on his usual slow pace once more.

_"Drag towards that majestic mountain..."_

Finally, the door was there already and Izumo reached out eagerly to the shiny, shiny, shiny knob that was glistening like some kind of a treasure. The creaking of the old hinges accentuated the unguarded laugh that was coming out of him as the door opened, as he pulled the barely respiring body along with him, as the Princess' paleness welcomed him home.

"Anna..." He greeted the girl sweetly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a moment. "Look 'ere, ne... 'Nother one... Are you pleased?"

The girl's smile, made permanent by the stitches on the sides of her face, came as a reply to his inquiry. Despite the dryness of the wrinkled skin clinging to her body, Izumo still held onto her hands as if she was still the living, breathing strain he took care of for years, drawing circles on her palms and on the back of them. The scarlet eyes remained on their sockets like she was just staring off into the distance eternally in content; Izumo made sure they were polished from time to time to not cloud her vision.

Her hair, still like a silver curtain that elegantly flowed over her small frame albeit some of the patches were just held together by an adhesive. He dismissed it as a bad case of shampooing, though, since he still bathed her every day, still replaced that dress of hers with a newly laundered one just to keep her smile on.

The last thing he wanted to do was do cause her displease, so he just enforced a new rule on the bar: no blue things allowed inside, nothing but red, red, red, red, and red-all for his princesses' happiness.

"Love... Are you scared?"

He was worried now as the unconscious young man stirred, his gaze shifting between the marionette and his catch while he decided as to what his next move would be. _Darn._ Had he not killed him off already? _Sheesh._ This member was proving to be a lot sturdier than he appears to be.

"They are tryin' to take you away from me again, ne... They said they will take me somewhere... I could not leave you, I will never leave you..."

Anger was the next emotion that prevailed over him; he slowly stood up, whispering words of assurance towards his princess first, before he marched to the side and grabbed the metal bat he gained from his first kill, his body trembling with his aggravation. Why were they always trying to separate the two of them? Couldn't they understand that he and Anna would never be separated from each other? Couldn't they leave them alone in peace? He just could not get it, nor would he tolerate it. They had to be disciplined as usual.

"Anna...'Ere, 'ere." The blond waved towards the girl as he hoisted the rod up high in the air, a big, proud smile playing on his lips despite his brows were still meeting in the middle of his head. "Dewa-chan an' I will show you some lovely red, na~"

Slam! And the bat solidly hit the young man on the rib cage for the first strike, a groan resounded even though it was muted by a makeshift gag from the bartender's own scarf. Dewa squirmed with the impact but he couldn't do anything; that first blow had rendered him immobile and the broken ribs must have punctured his lungs.

Slam! Goes the second hit and it went on the other's face, a hit so strong that would have broken his cranium in several places, and ended the teen's loud gasping, becoming still all of a sudden after several jerking. But of course it couldn't be distinguished, not with all the blood splattering around.

Slam, slam, slam! Izumo continued bludgeoning the teen as the scarlet droplets flew in every direction, staining even his already filthy shirt and even splattering into his languid face. His mouth was held open with his ragged breathing and he could even taste the metallic tinge in the air, thanks to the bloody vapor that was slowly filling up the room.

_"Drag, drag, drag, forever... Drag, drag, drag, drag..._ Dewa-chan, are you likin' this? How 'bout you, Anna? This is fun!"

At first he started singing again, then shouting, then singing again with every strike. The body almost turned into a puddle of blood, save for the limbs and the disfigured head, which he did purposefully so he could still take him to where the two _others_ were waiting. Izumo was laughing and crying at the same time, maybe because of the tiny speck of sanity left in him as he realized it was his fellow clansman that he had beaten to death. But it's not like he was aware of it-all he knows is that he and Anna should stay together; it's them against the cruel world outside.

It would be a while before he would stop hitting, until the bat hits the floorboard squarely with a loud thud and will cause a dent, making him curse the heavens for the damage. "Damn... Dewa-chan is tired already? How disappointin'... Wait 'ere, Anna... Let's get 'im some rest..." He grabbed the bloodied hand and tugged on it gently, as if checking if the other was just sleeping. Getting nothing as a response, he started pulling him to the side with the other limbs barely sticking with the body with tiny patches of flesh that remained intact from the seemingly endless blows, the red pool also trailed behind.

"Sleep well, my boys." He patted the three, almost unidentifiable heads: Yata-chan, Kamamoto-chan, and his new addition, Dewa-chan, and cooed like they were three babies in a nursery. "Wait for the others, ne. Am sure they will come~"

The blond man then slowly started humming with his deep voice again, his body slouched, the bat seemingly screeching against the floor as it was pulled beside him. "Anna... Anna... Anna..." His tongue licked the stick of the dried blood off his lips, those pesky little droplets that clung to him made him itch. "Anna... Want more lovely red? Are you happy?"

Dead silence just beckoned to him as an answer, but he took it as a _yes _since that was what they always said. Although, even before he reached the girl's spot to hug her and comb her hair with his slender fingers, someone had reached the doorway with loud pants again, only to shout his name and break the pleasant lull.

"K-kusanagi-san!" It was Chitose Yo now, standing by the jamb with his eyes as wide as saucers and his jaws just fell unhinged as he stared at the horrific mess before his eyes. Just three days... three days since she... what's with all these? "Kusanagi-san... W-what's..."

The mentioned man titled his head to the side, although his expression cannot be seen from the teen's point of view since it was shadowed by the disarray of his hair and the dimness of the bar. Izumo could hear more footsteps coming-ah, too troublesome. Now he'd have to deal with them all at once. Annoying kids, they never learn.

"...Chitose-chan. Fancy seein' you here..." His head slowly bobbed towards the other upon the insane twisting of his neck and gradually revealed the unashamed, nasty grin on the bartender's face, his tongue just dangling as he bit on it eagerly.

"Y'know we 'ave been waitin' for you boys..." Izumo took small steps around until he faced his too-shocked-to-move fellow clansman and waved the lit lighter to him.

"Welcome home, sons. Don't take me away... Let's stay together, 'lright... Whatcha think?" Fireballs appeared one by one to hover in the air while the blond man murmured under his breath before grinning even wider.

_"Drag, drag, drag... together... forever... Drag, drag, drag..._"

.

.

.

That day, a large, uncontrollable, unquenchable fire razed the bar to the ground and reduced it to fine ashes. No body was ever found... except for the Princesses' marionette, which was found sitting on her chair amidst all the ruins, her eternal smile mocking everything on her wake. It seemed that no flame touched her, and up to this moment, no one knows what really happened there.

The mystery of the smiling corpse doll thus continues to live on.

* * *

-END-


End file.
